Holding On
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Set after Judas on a Pole. Not REALLY a spoiler. More explanation inside. BB all the way. Enjoy.


**I loved the Judas on a Pole ep. Absolutely my favorite in a while. Here's a little fic about the last scene.**

**Not really spoilers because we all know that at the end of EVERY episode Booth and Bren get tantalizingly close to each other. So roll with it and enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

He lay in bed later that night staring restlessly at the ceiling. _What were you thinking, Seeley? _He mentally chastised himself. _She must have known that you were leaning in to kiss her before Addy interrupted. Damn that little squint._

A knock at the door to his apartment startled from his thoughts. As he rolled over he glanced at the clock. _4:26. Great._

He stumbled from his bed, legs tangled in sheets from his constant tossing and turning. His pajama pants hung low on his hips and his bare chest was exposed to the cool night air.

He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head as he opened the door. "Bones?"

With his arm above his head the muscles of his pectorals and abdomen were stretched tight momentarily distracting the anthropologist. "Hi." She said meekly, finding her voice. Her eyes were cast downward now staring at the keys she was fiddling through her nimble fingers. Her hair was mussed slightly as well as the crumpled clothes she had on earlier that day.

Wordlessly, Booth stepped aside and allowed her into the room. She paced around for a little bit before deciding on leaning against the back of the couch. He watched from the now closed entranceway, he watched her intent focus on the set keys dangling from her hands. As a sob escaped her lips Booth rushed to her side, his hands on her shoulders.

"Bones what's wrong?" He asked as he ran a hand down her moonlight-streaked hair. "Talk to me."

"I let them walk away, Booth." She raised her voice slightly as she raised her green eyes to his chocolate ones. "I had a choice! And this time I let them go. Now I have no family left."

Booth pulled her to him quickly, burying her head against his chest. He whispered soothing words into her ear as he stroked her auburn hair. "Shh. It's going to be okay."

After a few moments they pulled away from each other. Temperance sniffed and wiped her damp cheeks as she spoke. "Dad said something before he left."

"For me to take care of you? Yeah I remember, Bones." He interrupted.

"No." She replied quietly. "Before you got there he told me that if I find someone I trust, to not let him go."

They stood in silence for a minute before Booth spoke quietly. "And what do you think?" She avoided his gaze, her lip between her teeth. When she didn't respond Booth placed his knuckle beneath her chin, like he had done earlier that day. "Temperance." At the sound of her name she lifted her dark eyes to his, a small tear falling down her perfect skin. "What do you think?"

Her breath hitched as she exhaled. "I don't know." She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "What he said to us… I don't know if he… Booth," she finally looked at him. "If I take a step forward I could lose everything and the same could happen if I step back." Her brow was furrowed in her own state of confusion. Her mind at odds with itself.

Booth placed a hand on her cheek to rid her qualms. His thumb brushing the wetness from her cheeks. "Temperance, I'm here for you. To protect you. I'd never let you lose anything. But if you take that step… I'll take a step."

Temperance pushed herself away from the couch and took a small step into the space between them: physically, emotionally, and mentally. Booth mimicked her actions, bringing their faces only inches apart. His fingers entwined in her hair at the base of her neck. She shivered as Booth wrapped his free hand around her slim waist, her hands coming to rest of his bare chest. As he slowly brought his lips to hers he paused and allowed he to move the rest of the way. When their lips finally touched they clung together in a sweet, passion filled kiss. As their mouths grew hungrier Booth pulled her body flush against his.

Temperance reacted to his every move, every touch. Her skin was ablaze with the sensations and feeling that were running through her blood. The couple pulled away, panting lightly. Booth leaned his forehead against hers as he spoke. "So this means you trust me?"

She smiled lightly as her agile fingers traced the last bit of flesh showing above his low pants. "I've always trusted you Booth. With my life. Now I just have to hold on to you."

Booth brushed his lips over hers as he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her voice was barely there. Cracking and meek. "I should have listened to them before. Angela saw it. Russ… saw it." She sucked in a breath as his lips continued to hover over hers. "My fugitive father saw it."

His lips traveled up her jaw, placing tender kisses along her cheek and to her ear. "Saw what, Temperance?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her head tipped backwards as he sucked the sensitive flesh of her neck. She spoke, as if speaking to a higher power, a low moan emanating from her throat. "That… I love you."

He lifted his mouth from her skin quickly. Placing his hands on her cheeks, almost harshly. The green of her orbs piercing his brown ones. The emotion he saw there was raw and true. His lips were against hers again, roughly and passionately. Their mouths meeting with an instant fervor. Hands searching each other for every bit of skin.

Temperance slid back so she was sitting on the back of the plush sofa. Booth moved forward, standing between her legs. She kicked her shoes off to the floor behind him, her heels moving to the back of his thighs, silently urging his body closer to hers. Booth slipped her coat from her shoulders, his mouth reveling in the newly exposed skin. With his hands around her backside, Booth lifted her against him, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He carried her quickly down the hall towards his room, stopping every few seconds to press her against the wall and remove an article of clothing.

Booth laid the bra and panty clad doctor on his unmade bed before climbing in beside her. He rested on his right hand as she looked down at her, his left hand gently caressing her taught abdomen. He brought his lips upon hers again, dancing over hers. His lips traveled delicately to her neck causing an exquisitely passionate moan to leave her swollen lips. He traced a path from her neck down between her breasts and to her navel where he allowed his tongue to dip into the small space. He kissed lower, his tongue tracing the top line of her silk panties.

"Seeley." She moaned, the sound instantaneously making him harder. He placed a kiss to her fabric-clad center before rejoining her lips.

Once face to face with her favorite FBI agent, Temperance pushed him backwards allowing her-self room to explore his taught and tanned body. As she moved down his body she tugged his pajama pants along with her until she completely off the bed, standing before the stripped Booth. She dropped his pants to the floor before bring her hands around to her back, all the while appreciating the view before her.

Booth now had raised him-self onto his elbows, watching as she slowly, tantalizingly removed her bra first and then slid her panties down her slender legs. "Temperance." Booth half growled as she climbed back onto the bed, immediately she was pulled beneath his muscular body. His lips fell hers again in a searing kiss. Naked flesh touching naked flesh. His arms were beneath her shoulder blades, hands upon her shoulders. Her legs entwined with his desperately.

"Seeley, please." She begged, her nails digging sensuously into his hips.

He wanted to make it last forever. But now was a time for urgency. They had the rest of their lives to take it slow. Temperance's head fell backwards as she arched herself into him. In one fluid movement his slid into her causing a gasp to escape her perfect lips. He held still, adoring the feel of being surrounded by her.

"Temperance. Look at me." He said, his voice raw with emotion.

She tilted her head forward as she indulged his command. Her glassy eyes poured her love into him as he began to move. She met his thrusts equally, their moans and gasps filling the air around them. As she came closer to ecstasy, his name feel from her lips until finally her walls fell, Booth followed directly after, as he always did when it came to Temperance Brennan. He would follow her to the ends of the earth.

As he lay on top of her, breath erratic and overloaded with feelings of bliss and loving filling their souls, their eyes connected once again. "I think I'm falling in love with you Temperance Brennan." Booth said, emotion showing through his voice.

Tempe smiled in response, her hand caressing his damp hair. "I think I fell in love with you a long time ago Seeley Booth."

**Meh. I thought I'd end it there. Hope you enjoyed. It's kind of my first dirty lil fic. But it's a sweet one.**


End file.
